you're beautiful but you don't even try
by sinkorswim13
Summary: "She's being a, a..." "Cockblock." "Excuse me?" "She's being a cockblock, a poon-tangler, a meat suppressor, a clam slam, a-" "I get it!" She sighs, ignoring Santana's smirk (she knows she loves riling her up), "In normal circumstances I wouldn't use such vulgar profanity, but," she pauses, licking her dry lips, "But yes." Finn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany


**( a/n: i do not know as what to tag this. just a heads up it starts out very finchel, evolves into both and ends in full on brittana so i don't even know, dude. this idea just kind of popped into my head when i was thinking about my brotp's pezberry, finntana and finntany (? like dear god i do not have a clue what their combined name would be but their friendship is so, so cute) and i was like this would be funny. sorry if nothing is funny though, 'cause usually i just end up being the only one who laughs at my jokes and my friends just kind of stare at me like i am ludicrous. sorry if anything is too ooc. song is by the jonas brothers, and yes, i think they're totally awesome. enjoy and please review! :) and man if i die during the coming 5 weeks blame glee )**

…

'_i finally found the missing part of me. i felt so close but you were far away, left me without anything to say_'

…

"Brittany, did you practice your verbs?"

"I tried but Lord Tubbington took my notes and held them hostage."

Rachel sighs as she turns to Finn, "Did you finish them?"

The look on his face says enough and she shakes her head, "Guys, you're never going to graduate if you don't do your homework that I gave you."

"I know," Finn sighs as he watches the disappointed look on his tutor's face. Rachel's been tutoring him and his best friend Brittany ever since the beginning of the year and she's totally cool and all, but she's kind of pushy and creepy at times (like she stares at him when he's making his exercises and sometimes he checks under his bed to see if she's not there to supervise if he makes his homework). Now and then during their lessons, she gives them this determined look like all of her dreams are coming true and she knows it, but he just can't afford to think like that.

"Come on you're both smarter than this," she says as she checks for some test sheets in her bag. "Even Noah Puckerman did his homework for our last tutor session and you know he prefers hanging around the 7/11 looking depressed until someone buys him a beer."

"You just compared me to a crook. I'm sorry but that is bullying and I won't accept it.," Brittany tells her as she crosses her arms and Finn breaks out in a grin and snickers, making Brittany laugh along with him. "Finn!"

Rachel glares at them and he quickly stops, "I'm sorry, _we're_ sorry, but a lot of times you use these big words I don't really understand and kind of make me wanna pull my hair out of my head."

"I always get hungry because your name ends on '_berry_'," Brittany bites on the inside of her cheek and nods her head to herself.

Rachel sighs again as she hands both of them a test sheet, "Here, make these and I'll check them for you and then you can make the homework for our next session? Okay."

Finn groans as he looks at the sheet as Brittany takes her crayons out of her bag.

"Brittany," Rachel warns, reminding her of the crayon debacle they had a while ago. Brittany promised to write in pen as long as Rachel wouldn't wear jeans because she would get confused about the fact if she was a girl or a boy (she would've gotten offended if it wasn't for her being, well, Brittany and Finn kind of told her he thought she looked pretty no matter what she wore afterwards).

Brittany rolls her eyes as she stuffs them back into her pink bag and starts on the exercises, "Fine."

Rachel takes out an book which's report is due in four months (she liked to get ahead of her curriculum) as she peeks over the edge now and then to check on them (and actually just to stare at Finn). A faint blush appears on her cheeks as he catches her and sends her a really, really cute lopsided grin that kind of makes her heart flutter.

"I'm done," Finn hands her his work (he's kind of proud of the fact he finished before Brittany because normally she does) as he starts putting his books in his bag. Rachel looks at the clock in the back of the tutor centre. They had about five minutes left, just enough time for her to check their work for any mistakes.

She quickly reads over Finn's sheet before straightening her ponytail, "Very concise, Finn, but a nice try."

His face lights up at the latter part and she kind of suspects he doesn't know what _concise_ means. Brittany hands over hers as she stands up and swings her bag over her shoulder just as the bell rings. She adjusts the fur hat on her head before looking over at her, "Thanks for the session, Rachel, I would hug you but I'm afraid the cat on your sweater will attack me."

"You're, you're welcome," Rachel suggests as a retort (because half of the time she does't know what to tell Brittany) as Brittany walks over to the exit of the tutor centre. She turns to Finn, "Make your home work next time, Finn. Make sure Brittany does, too."

He smiles at her as he stuffs the test sheet into his bag, "I totally will, I promise, Rach."

He calls her '_Rach_' and her heart kind of swells up to ten times it's size and she suppresses the urge to squeal. "So, Finn, this might be presumptuous but I was wondering..."

"Are you coming, Finny bear?" Brittany asks, popping her head around the corner of the door, ripping open another pixie stick and pouring the content on her tongue.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," his head snaps back to hers, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Me and Britt have biology. See you later!" He throws her a quick wave before racing off towards Brittany and their next class.

"Bye," she mutters to herself as she damns herself for not having the guts to just ask him out. She's had this huge crush on him ever since he helped her throw a scrunched up piece of paper in the trashcan (he touched her hand and she felt butterflies in her stomach - she's a little physic you know, and not in a scary '_Carrie_' kind of way, she knows her and Finn would be good together) but she's never made a move (probably because part of her hoped he would first).

…

She feels two hands slip in front of her eyes and she almost elbows the person behind her when he speaks, "Guess who?"

"Is that you Coach Tanaka?" She smiles tauntingly as she grabs his hands and lowers them, turning around.

"Very funny, my hands aren't that hairy," he laughs as he leans against her locker. She really needs to get her books for her next class but he looks so handsome that she doesn't have the heart to tell him to move over.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, biting her bottom lip as she straightens her ponytail.

"I had free period when I saw you stumbling around with paint all over your hands and face," he smirks, reaching out to grab a strand of hair, "And hair."

"I just had art, I'm working on a dynamic, erudite piece that absolutely shows off my artistic abilities. It's for our next grade. I'm definitely getting that A+ this time," she babbles on as she remembers his words, "Wait, what? There's paint on my face?" She starts touching her face all over as he chuckles and reaches out to wipe some of her forehead and nose with his thumb.

"Thank you," she tells him, furiously blushing. Did he have to be so excruciatingly adorable with the tip of his tongue sticking out and his eyes so focused?

"There," he finishes, putting a piece of her bangs behind her ear as he sends her another one of his lopsided grins and she just wishes she could kiss him right there and right then, but she's Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry doesn't have such prehistorical, hormonal thoughts and especially doesn't perform those kind of gestures without them even having been on a date. She has class.

"So, Finn..." She starts but out of the corner of her eyes she sees Brittany approaching. She quickens her speech, "I was wondering if you would like to-"

She gets cut off by Brittany yelling '_Finn_' and jumping unto his back, giggling, "Bring me to the cafeteria, my little pony."

Finn laughs as he supports her legs with his hands. He sends Rachel an apologetic look, telling her he'll see her later before he walks off with Brittany on his back, laughing.

She opens her locker, cursing to herself, "Damn Brittany."

...

"San, I need your help," Rachel asks her best friend as she pulls her gym shirt over her head and shrugs into her own sweater.

Santana slips into her red cheerleader skirt and adjusts her black bra, turning around to face Rachel, she raises an eyebrow. "I'll get your hideous knee socks off the top shelf in a minute, Ru Paul."

"No, it's not that," she bites her lip as she checks for anyone else present in the girls locker room. Most of the girls are still in the shower so she figures it's safe. "You know how I'm tutoring Finn Hudson and Brittany S. Pierce, right?"

"Yeah, and you totally want to get into Hudson's pants," she rolls her eyes, as she covers her chest with her top. "I know, you keep blabbing on about the way he _uses his pen_ or how he _sits down on his chair_. It's ridiculous and frankly, annoying. You're like a cat in heat, when you talk about him you practically _spray_ your surroundings."

Rachel ignores her insults, she's well-neigh used to it. "It's just.. Whenever I try to get him alone, Brittany's there being all gregarious and frustratingly interrupting and she's being a, a," her voice trails off, her cheeks flustered as she stumbles on trying to find the right words.

"Cockblock."

"Excuse me?"

"She's being a cockblock, a poon-tangler, a meat suppressor, a clam slam, a-"

"I get it!" She sighs, ignoring Santana's smirk (she knows she loves riling her up), "In normal circumstances I wouldn't use such _vulgar_ profanity, but," she pauses, licking her dry lips, "But yes."

"I'll take care of it," Santana shrugs as she collects all of her hair and binds it together in a ponytail.

"You're not going to murder her or anything intolerant and shrewd like that, right, _San_?" Rachel asks cautiously as she slips into her flats.

Santana sends her a smirk before leaning down to tie her shoes and Rachel is not entirely sure that's a no. "_Santana_?" She asks her Latino friend. Maybe she was not capable of killing, but she was from the wrong side of the tracks and she could be ruthless. Santana had been her best friend ever since someone pulled on her pigtails in kindergarten and Santana had round-house punched her in the face (it happened to be Quinn Fabray and the two still cherish and immense hatred towards each other), saving her. They were very different, the two of them, but as much as they pretended to hate each other now and then, they would always be best friends (and deep down Rachel knew Santana loved her, no matter how much insults she got thrown to her head).

"Let's just say that if you can't get to him, he will have to get to you."

"That sounds like a bad horror movie slogan."

"Just shut up, Berry and accept my damn help before I change my mind."

…

"Hey Finn," she beams at him as she walks over to his locker and he looks down at her, smiling back.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" He takes out a few books and puts them in his backpack. She nervously straightens her ponytail as she looks over at Santana, who solely glares at her, nodding towards Finn.

"Nothing much in particular, I was just here to.. Ask if you needed any assistance with your homework," she improvises and she secretly thanks her fathers for signing her up for an acting class at the mere age of five.

"It's okay, I just never knew there were like two or three verbs of to be in Spanish, it's kind of confusing," he tells her as he closes his locker, and she just absolutely adores the confused look on his face. He's so cute.

"I-I," he starts, his mouth open like a fish on dry water as he closes it again and then opens it, his cheeks turning red.

She bites on the inside of her cheeks, her head also tainting red as she realizes that was out loud. It wasn't just in her mind, or behind closed doors to Santana or her fathers- it was out loud and in front of Finn and she just felt like slapping herself.

"Isn't he? He's like a really big teddy bear," Brittany smiles, appearing out from behind Rachel as she squeezes Finn's cheeks together.

"I, I have to go," she blurts out quickly as she turns around and speeds off (she preaches herself for having practiced such good storm outs over the most ridiculous- they weren't to _her_, okay- things) almost running over Santana as she passes the corner.

"Santana," she breathes relieved as puts a hand to her heart, she had expected it to be someone like _Quinn Fabray _or _Dave Karofsky_ who would surely slushie her.

"Okay, listen, that was excruciatingly painful to listen to. I felt like I was watching two twelve year olds trying to discuss their first scheduled hand-holding session," she cocks her head and Rachel quietly takes a step back as the feisty Latina puts up a finger in her face, "And I don't blame him for wanting to pass you up, you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish but then again he's as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid so maybe you're the perfect fit."

"I demur that, I like my clothes and I think he looks s-sexy," she reddens again, biting her bottom lip and Santana rolls her eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You color at the word _sexy_. That is pathetic."

"I'm sorry okay, I just, I just- I don't know what to do," Rachel slumps against the wall, leaning against her arms as she sadly looks at her shoes. She had zero to one experience with guys - especially cute guys like Finn Hudson- guys that didn't push her against lockers or slushied her or called her names like 'Benedict Arnold' and 'Yentl' and 'Treasure trail', guys with an adorable lopsided grin that made her heart beat faster and with amazing auburn eyes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand-up when they looked into hers. Finn.

"I do," Santana smirks, crossing her arms, her ponytail swaying. Rachel almost gets scared until she remembers Santana's her friend and won't hurt her.

She won't.

_Right_?

…

Santana reaches over and pulls the elastic band out of her hair, _with force_, her long brown hair falling down her shoulders. She takes out silver equipment that merely reminds her off the dentist and her breath hitches in the back of her throat as she crawl back on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't be a pussy, Mrs. Focker, it's called an epilator."

"Wait-" Rachel pushes away Santana's hands, "What's the safety word?"

"What is this, some kind of sick hairless SM fetish? Get over yourself, princess. If it hurts just think of your first time and the fact Finn is probably _super _well endowed."

"Santana!"

…

This isn't her. At all.

She feels uncomfortable and awkward and in a weird way, watched.

The dress is way too short, and even though she's a firm believer in short skirts that make her butt look amazing, this dress is way, _way_ too short. Her hair is curled and lose (and it doesn't feel right, she's so used to having her hair up and out of the way) and she can't move her face because of the amount of make-up Santana smeared on it, claiming she needed it.

"Hi Finn, Brittany," she smiles, what she hopes is seductive enough (and not taken wrong by Brittany) as she passes him and Brittany in the hallway. She's so nervous she feels her hands get clammy as she squeezes the material of her dress harder, her hands resting on her sides.

Santana told her he had to come to her (in a much, much more coarse way) and that she shouldn't turn around, stop walking or improvise whatsoever. She actually had made her write down what exactly she should say, telling her it'd be good practice for when she was on Broadway. Luckily, Rachel was always up for some extra practice. It makes perfect, after all.

"Hey Rachel," she hears Brittany and Finn say in unison before she hears Finn's voice again, "Wow, wow, Rachel?" He catches up with her, his eyes wide and everywhere but on her face.

"Hey Finn," she doesn't do anything but smile. She's so nervous- she could almost forget what she had to say. Almost, she's Rachel Berry after all. She never chokes. "Are you free on Friday night?" She damns herself (because there was supposed to be an entire dialogue before she popped the question) but she decides to go with it.

"Do you, do you want to move our tutor session up?" He licks his lips as he eyes finally land on hers.

"No."

"Oh," his voice trails off as she sees his eyes light up, "Oh!"

"We could hang out at the mall, get some food, go bowling, see a movie- or _not_ see a movie," she bites her bottom lip and it totally earns her one of his smiles that makes her head go dizzy, so she might actually thank Santana later.

"Great, we'll be there at seven," a female exclaims from beside her, clapping her hands excitedly.

Rachel's eyes widen as she turns her head to find Brittany stare at her. Her gaze flickers from Finn to Brittany before nodding her head, trying to sound enthusiastic (what, Finn is smiling excitedly like he actually wants to hang out with her and Brittany and it just, it just crushes her spirit). "Sounds.. Perfect."

Brittany swings her arm around her shoulders as she guides her through the hallway, Finn trailing behind them. "I totally dig the new look, Rachel. I wore it one time during Halloween in third grade. It's adorable. Can I bring Lord Tubbington?"

…

"Holy fucking shit," Santana laughs and Rachel slaps her arm.

"Language!"

"She actually is a huge _coitus interruptus_. I thought it was you and your awkward toddler ways, but she is really something."

"Brittany can be kind of clueless," she tries to explain, laying down on Santana's bed before sighing, "What must I do now? Hold hands with Brittany and Finn while feigning to enjoy some sappy romantic comedy that will make my hands sweaty and make me feel utterly uncomfortable?"

"First of all, stop talking like your biological mother popped you out of her vagina in the freaking middle-ages. Second of all, I will join you on your suck-fest as long as I don't have share my coke with anyone, that is including you. I don't care how much spit you swap with Frankenteen, you are not touching my drink."

"You'd do that for me?" Rachel gets all emotional and teary and Santana pulls a disgusted face as Rachel tries to hug her. Rachel always had to get mushy and clingy and it's just not Santana, at all. She pushes her away, smoothing out her cheerleader outfit before continuing.

"Please, part of me is just hoping this turns out horribly and I can get a good laugh out of this."

"That is cruel, I'm upset."

"Calm your tits, Berry, I was just kidding. Maybe," she adds the latter part quickly. "Now onto your outfit, I thought we could just cut everything apart and purchase a whole new wardrobe. Sounds good?"

…

Santana if forced to sit next to Brittany the entire movie because she _insisted_ to sit next to Finn and so did Rachel and there was no room to sit next to her (and even though it's hard admit, Rachel is her friend and she does enjoy spending time with her). Brittany was nice and all, but she was kind of lunatic (in a good way, but still).

As punishment she kept humming '_peacock_' by Katy Perry, knowing fully well it was making Rachel uncomfortable.

Half way through the movie they (the T-Rex and Dorothy of Oz) totally started making out and it was super awkward and Santana just wanted to leave, but _damnit_, she was a good friend and despite popular believes, not cruel enough to leave Brittany there while they were obviously eating each other faces, and _god forbid _they don't make these noises like she's having the best sex of her life.

Brittany reaches over to grab her hand and Santana almost suffocates in her popcorn as she looks at Brittany in the corner of her eye. She's afraid to really look at her because her hands are soft and the blond squeezes her hand and it kind of just feels right, ya know?

"This is kind of weird," Brittany leans over, not taking her eyes off the screen. She smells like cotton candy and raspberry and Santana kind of really likes it. Santana nods, agreeing with her as she cocks her head to the side. She leans over a little to see that Rachel's practically on his lap and she's pretty sure she has never actually seen anybody's tongue go that deep into anyone's mouth- and his hand is totally running up her thigh and-

"Yo," Santana leans forward, her long hair bouncing, using her free hand to wildly wave around her (what she's a physical speaker), "We're in a movie theater. Tone it down or buy yourself a pair of extra, extra large condoms and get the fuck out of here to Finn's house. It's not hard to miss, it's up the beanstalk. Ask _Jack _for directions."

She sits back down, glaring at the screen as Kate Hudson has some climax convo with some random new Hollywood hussy. They're throwing shoes at each other and pretending like the whole movie _hadn't_ just been a build up to this.

She hears Brittany giggle next to her as she leans over again, "You're really funny. I'm Brittany."

This girl is pretending like haven't had every class together since freshman year and like she isn't holding her hand like it's a normal customary thing they always do and like they didn't just spend an hour in the food court talking about the Vampire Diaries. (Well, excuse her but Micheal Trevino even made her lady parts tingle.)

And she doesn't know if Brittany knows that she's playing for the other team, or in this case the same team, kind of, or that she just thinks of this as something friendly (for all she knows this is how Brittany and Finn spend all their Saturday afternoons together all cuddled up on the couch watching re-runs off Pokémon) but she really likes how her hand fits perfectly into hers and the contrast of their skins and the way she uses her thumb to make these circles on her hand that kind of make it hard to think about anything else than what those fingers can do _elsewhere_- and she needs to stop this.

She doesn't know Brittany, not really, and this may or may not be all just friendly and really, really nice and so, so good and- No. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to like another girl only to find out '_sorry, I'm not into girls like that_' or '_you're a lesbian, please go get your bible and I will get a exorcist and we can un-demon you or something_' like she was totally okay with just being friends. She was.

Brittany takes her coke and takes a sip of it before handing it back and it's just really weird she doesn't even mind. Normally she's super protective when it comes to this sort of things because honestly, she only shares drinks when she's _really_ close to someone.

"This movie is boring. Let's get out of here," Brittany tells her as she pulls on her hand, walking into the direction of the exit. She's wearing this black high waisted shorts with suspenders and a striped underneath, and stockings that in a weird way don't remind of her Rachel but someone super sexy like Mila Kunis or Selena Gomez. (No offense to Berry but she's not sexy, at all) She thinks it's cute (like really, this sounds like they're at the stage of cuddling after sex and Eskimo kisses) and Brittany doesn't let go of her hand as the walk around the mall.

"I'm hungry," Brittany tells her and Santana tries to ignore the fact they just had a five course menu at Breadstix. "Let's go to Burger 'n things."

Santana tries not to pull a disgusted face (because which place on earth calls themselves Burger 'n things, what the hell you talking about when you say 'things'? It sounds disgusting like you try'na put pencils or boogers or DVDs in your burgers or something) as they enter the small fast food restaurant.

…

"I try to be really nice to people but this flood of criticism comes flooding into my mouth and I just can't help but throw it all out. I'm all about truth, you know," Santana tells her as she takes a sip of her strawberry milkshake. "And when I get angry, I just get taken over by this completely different person. I call her Snix. Sometimes at lunch I find out I punched someone in the face in third period and I can't even enjoy it and gloat about it because I don't remember."

"Stop the violence," Brittany singsongs and Santana tries to look serious before faltering into a small smile before letting out a laugh.

"I really like spending time with you, Britt," she tells her and Brittany reaches over to squeeze her hand. Santana briefly looks over at their hands and she can't help but have these butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, or more like giant elephants stomping around.

Brittany scoots to the right so she suddenly ends up sitting next to her and she puts her hand on her thigh, "I really, really like you Santana. I always watch you at cheer-leading practice when I pretend to be interested in Finn tackling other people. I think it's mean to tell him I think football sucks so I just stare at you the entire time. You have really nice hair and your smile totally makes my knees go weak if it wasn't for my painkillers already doing that. I have growing pains, you see, that's how me and Finny bear met."

"I mean, do you know what I mean when I tell you I like you? I like, like you. As in, dating material," Santana tries to explain her and she always tries to act like she's all though and badass, but she's a nervous train-wreck on the inside, right now.

Brittany nods her head, "I know. You always smile at me after practice and it lasts just a little longer than when Finn smiles at me or when Rachel does or that Quinn girl, she's scary and always forces me to to do her maths homework. I made up my own number to get back at her for being mean."

Santana smiles and suddenly Brittany just pecks her on the lips. Santana's grin widens and Brittany leans in and kisses her again.

"There you two are!" Rachel exclaims, gripping onto Finn's hand tightly as she waves dramatically. Santana tries to give her this look that says '_please, Rachel, go away_' or '_get the fuck out I was just about to insinuate a round two at my house later' _or _'Hello, trying to get to second base here_'. They were in the middle of a restaurant, but whatever, they were in a secluded booth and this joint was practically empty anyway.

Rachel has never been good at this whole 'we know each other so well we can communicate through looks' and sits down, pulling Finn with her as she starts to ramble about the magnificent movie while, for _fuck's_ sake, she didn't even see half of it because she was too busy trying to get into Lumps the Clown's pants.

Santana's just really upset she doesn't get to kiss Brittany any more, you know?

…

Santana created this whole chill _ambiance_ (or whatever Berry and Lady Hummel, they're friend from the musical, call it) in her room, with candles and romantic music and shit, because Brittany is coming over to watch a movie. This is the first time she's actually been excited about a date and not just because of the really awesome lady sex that may or may not fortune after.

"Santana, your _lady_ friend is here," her mother calls out and she rolls her eyes. Her mother always thought she was up to having sex all the time (and maybe she was, but so what? She couldn't like, get pregnant unless it was a fucking miracle and then it'd be a miracle, ya know?).

"Send her up, mamá!"

"Hi," Brittany smiles as she appears at her door and leans in to kiss her cheek. The situation escalates faster than the time her and Fabray got paired up for chemistry and someone ended up with a black eye and a missing chunk of her (and it ain't her who still has a bald patch on the back of her head) and they end up lying in her bed, exchanging sweet kisses.

The door bursts open and is it weird Santana isn't surprised when she finds it's Berry? "Ladies night!" Rachel calls out excitedly, movies like _the notebook_ and _a walk to remember_ in one hand as she hold up a bucket of ice cream and beauty supplies, like those green masks she always puts on her face and make her look like the fucking monster of Loch Ness.

"Yay," Brittany excitedly claps her hands as she gets off Santana, and seriously, she _gets off Santana_, is Berry blind or what?

Rachel hurries over and blows out the candles, "Santana, _thank God_ you have me, because you almost burned your house down. It's fire precaution rule number 1 to never leave a burning candle near your curtains."

"Yeah," she mutters, as Brittany takes out the notebook and puts it in her DVD player, "Thank _fucking_ God."

…

She's almost at second base, screw that, she _is_ at second base. They snuck into the janitor's closet in between classes and it's totally awesome. Her hand is moving up Brittany's chest fast and just like an Olympic medalist who is grasping that gold medal until it severely gets snatched out of it's hand by their annoying component who's much tinier, dresses like a toddler and a grandma at once and did she mention, annoying, only to end up with silver which tastes bittersweet after just almost grabbing gold- Rachel bursts in.

"Found ya," she giggles and Santana is seriously about to punch someone in the face, and it sure as hell isn't Brittany (or herself that'd be stupid '_hey, where did you get that black eye_' _'yeah, I was aiming for Berry but accidentally punched myself_').

"Hi Rachel," Brittany exclaims as she takes her arms of Santana's neck. "Now that your here I had some questions about geography. Like if the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain, how do people from Spain fly to other places? I read somewhere that planes weren't supposed to fly through bad weather and-" Brittany's voice trails off as Rachel leads her out of the closet into the hallway.

Santana straightens her ponytail and smooths out her outfit before cocking her head from side to side. Rachel was never going to live this down. The next eight, _at least_, Finn date nights were going to be interrupted by menstrual cramps ('_But Rachel, you're the only one who understands my pain_') and hair/life crisis' ('_I thought it would look but it turned green, I just really wanted to be like Quinn for once you know, she has always beat me at everything and I just wanted to be better for once, look hotter_' sob sob).

...

Brittany giggles as Santana presses a kiss right under her ear, moving on to her jaw. Okay, they totally turned into this sickenly gross PDA couple but Santana doesn't care. If anyone has beef, they can deal with her wrath.

Santana pecks her on the lips before pulling away and taking a sip of her hot coco. It's mid winter now, and it's cold, like all the time, but she totally doesn't mind the fact Brittany cuddles up to her during lunch break or the fact that when her lips are blue and numb because of the cold, she outright lets Santana warm them up as long as she wants.

It's quiet in Breadstix because of the snowy weather outside and Santana kind of likes it (_hey,_ more privacy and breadsticks for her, right?). Brittany adjusts the fur winter hat on head as she takes a sip of hers, smearing some of the whipcream on her cheek.

"You have some whip cream on your cheek," Santana chuckles, because it's cute, okay.

"Where? Here?" She asks innocently as she starts rubbing her other cheek violently and Santana shakes her head, the hint of a smile on her lips. She looks around, no one's around and that old lady waitress is probably doing the dishes or something, so she leans forward and licks it off Brittany's cheek.

"That tickles," she giggles again before turning her face so her mouth lands on hers.

"Sorry we're late," Rachel gushes, taking of her scarf as she sits down across from Santana, Finn following her lead and sitting down across from Brittany, who excitedly calls out 'Finny bear' and sticks out a fist for him to pound it.

Finn tells her how her red nose looks cute and Rachel smiles and blushes and says something like '_oh Finn, I love you so much let's make babies and marry and live in a castle_' and it's disgusting. Santana scrunches her nose as the thought that she could be making out with Brittany but instead is listening to _Finchel's _(the name Brittany gave them) foreplay.

When Brittany smiles at her (this smile that just makes her want to kiss her again and again and again and on her mouth and everywhere else and again) and squeezes her knee under the table, she can't help but think; _Rachel Barbra Berry_, ladies, gents and gays, the ultimate cock-block.

...

'_now i'm speechless over the edge, i'm just breathless. i never thought that i'd catch this lovebug again, hopeless, head over heels in the moment'_

...


End file.
